Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta: Song 14 - Party Time.
Here is the fourteenth song called Party Time in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (as Thomas) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (as Edward) *Rustee Rails (from Little Tykes Land) as Agent Xyz (as Henry) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (as Gordon) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Judge Richard *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Scotty the Elephant (as Percy) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 1 (as Toby) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Insane Hank (as Duck) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 (as Donald) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 1 (as Douglas) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Clerk Larry (as Oliver) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (as Emily) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 (as Arthur) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engne That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 (as Spencer) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 (as Rosie) *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 4 (as Lady) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 (as Victor) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Bartender Tony (as Molly) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 (as Rusty) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator (as Sir Topham Hatt) *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Voice Editor (as Elephant) *Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors (as Driver and Fireman) *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Ticket Collector (as Dutch Girl) Transcript *We can meet you at the station *Take you to a celebration *Party time we're sure to have some fun. *Blow those whistles start for singing *Pull those presents we'll be bringing *Now it's party time for everyone. *It's party, party time *Shake and rattle down the line *Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes *Say the word, that's all it takes *Spread the word and say it's time to *Come along. There's always fun to *Have a party when the work is done *Everyone must hear about it *Blow your whistles, sing and shout it *Party time is here for everyone *It's party, party time *Shake and rattle down the line *Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes *Say the word, that's all it takes *It's party, party time *Shake and rattle down the line *Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes *Say the word, that's all it takes *It's party, party time *Shake and rattle down the line *Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes *Say the word, that's all it takes *(Instrumental break) *Spread the word and say it's time to *Come along. There's always fun to *Have a party when the work is done *Everyone must hear about it *Blow your whistles, sing and shout it *Party time is here for everyone *It's party, party time *Shake and rattle down the line *Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes *Say the word, that's all it takes *It's party, party time *Shake and rattle down the line *Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes *Say the word, that's all it takes *It's party, party time *Shake and rattle down the line *Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes *Say the word, that's all it takes Footage *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Dumbo (1941) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Babes in Toyland (1997) *Little Tykes Land (2008) *Play Safe (1936) *Harry Potter (2001) *Little Golden Book Land (1989) *Chuggington (2008) *Porky's Railroad (1937) *Dora the Explorer (1999) *Ivor the Engine (1958) *The Little Engine That Could (1999) *The Three Caballeros (1944) *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *Good Morning, Mickey! (1983) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1999) *American Legends (2001) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) *Little Einsteins (2004) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) Category:Daniel Pineda